User blog:MystiKnight/Komachi, The Debt Collector
Komachi, the Debt Collector is a custom champion idea for League of Legends. Do note that Komachi is NOWHERE NEAR COMPLETE. All values in place are placeholders and should not be taken at face value. Also, she may get redesigned numerous times between now and completion. You have been warned; Please lower your standards justly. I'd appreciate it if you focused more on how fluid her mechanics are, whether or not her personality suits her playstyle, and overall how well (or poorly) she fits together as a whole. Abilities % move speed. }} Komachi gains passive lifesteal when attacking champions with debt. |description2 = Komachi leashes onto all targets in range and drains their lifeforce, dealing damage and healing Komachi for a percentage of the damage dealt over 4 seconds. Komachi can only leash onto champions with Debt, but activating it will cast it on all available targets in range. Breaking the leash removes Debt and temporarily stops Debt from being reapplied. Completing the drain will remove Debt, but allow it to be reapplied instantly. Komachi completes the leash over 2 seconds, dealing the same amount of damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = 40% of Damage |cooldown = |cost = 70/80/90/100/110 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Komachi storms forward in a line. Upon collision with a target, she swings her scythe upwards and deals damage to that target. If the target is a champion, she will hook into the champion and slam them into the ground behind her, dealing 125% damage and stunning for 1 second. This will apply Debt. Stunning a champion that already has Debt applied reduces the cooldown of Demonic Strongarm by two seconds. Komachi's charging speed is increased by 150% and throws her target an extra 150 units behind her. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80/85/90/95/100 |costtype = Mana |range = 700 }} Komachi swings her scythe in an 100° arc, creating a afterimage of her scythe which is sent forward. The afterimage deals damage in a line. If the afterimage hits a target with Debt applied to them, the afterimage hooks into them and drags them back to Komachi, but removes their debt. Enemies caught in the initial arc take increased damage and have debt applied. Giant Swing gains double the range and travels quicker. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60/65/70/75/80 |costtype = Mana |range = 400/1000 }} }} Komachi gains bonus attack speed for every Debt afflicted champion she has true vision on. |description2 = Komachi hones her lust for gold, granting her vision on all enemies that are Debt afflicted when the ability is cast. In addition, her passive movespeed bonus as well as her attack speed bonuses are doubled. Finally, her abilities all gain bonuses. This lasts for 8 seconds. |leveling = % Attack Speed |leveling2= % Attack Speed |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 1000 }} Lore Komachi Sanzu is a fiery, hot-headed Debt Collector with a passion for hunting down people who try to avoid paying what they owe. Known as the Great Red Devil of Sanzu, Komachi has an incredible track record in her works and is a world renowned hunter, acknowledged by many experts in the field. At a young age, Komachi was abandoned by her parents and left to fend for herself. She was a capable and efficient worker, but she still couldn't make ends meet. She encountered money problems and had to resort to shady money lenders just to survive on a daily basis. Spending her days constantly fleeing from hungry loan sharks, Komachi traveled across Valoran trying to shake off her pursuers. Eventually, she was caught and was almost sold as a slave to pay off her debts. She scrambled and pleaded for her life, and ended up working along with the loan sharks to help them track runners. Komachi had always shown a skill in tracking and chasing. She quickly showed off her talents, catching all who tried to flee from their debts, just like she once had. She showed no remorse or mercy, always remembering that her neck was on the line during each job. After several years of hard work, Komachi had not only paid off her debts but had also begun a legacy. Settling in Bilgewater, a collection of some of Valoran's most money-hungry people, Komachi set up her own money lending business. She was a smart and charismatic businesswoman, able to lure in prey to signing contracts and taking loans they couldn't pay off. With an incredible capture rate of 100%, Komachi became a legendary existence. Until one day, on a regular 'hunt' for someone, she realised that her target was nowhere to be found, almost as if they had never existed in the first place. In fact, she could barely remember who she was looking for. Rather than enraged, Komachi was surprised and excited that someone had finally provided her with a challenge. Years later, Komachi still had not tracked her target down and was on the verge of surrender. However, news of a war zone of epic proportions gathering heroes, criminals and monsters alike to do glorious battle for politics reached Komachi, and a sudden idea caught her. Not only could she sharpen her skills, she could also meet with true masters of the hunt and maybe even reap in some old debts. And if she was lucky, she might even sniff out the one person who had ever gotten away from her. She closed up shop and head out to the Institute of War to gain a place in the League of Legends. Playstyle Komachi runs off of fear. Not the CC fear, but actively scaring enemy players. In the laning phase, her Q discourages long, drawn out trades as it can easily turn a winning battle into a losing one. Her skill set allows her to stick to a target well, catch unsuspecting victims and chase for days on end, just like she would in her lore. Komachi's presence itself should pacify enemy laners, and proper use of her kit should be downright terrifying. In the mid game phase, Komachi's stat bonuses start to rise a lot. Small 2v2 or 3v3 skirmishes are greatly encouraged to utilise her passive and ultimate's stat benefits. Her CC is strong enough to lock down targets hard, and escapes are very tricky against her. However, her damage values start to fall off in the later game, so this is likely to be her peak performance. In the late game, Komachi's damage has fallen off, and she should really start itemising into an off tank. Building damage still helps her survivability thanks to her Q, but raw defenses are going to be more useful. Komachi is a strong initiator and works like Singed or Volibear. Attack Speed has nice synergy with Komachi, so BotRK, Wit's End and Zephyr all work nicely early on. Standard tank items like Randuin's, Sunfire, S. Visage and Warmog's should all be considered for later purchases. Design and Visuals Komachi is fairly wealthy, and it can be seen in her clothing choices. She appears to be in the lower upper-class in terms of wealth, and her clothes are as silky as her animations (That is very silky). Her main theme colour is Red, secondary theme colour is Gold, and tertiary theme colour is Dark Blue. For reference, this is the actual Komachi, just throw a palette swap and you'll get what I'm going for here. Animations Passive: Komachi's auto attack animation causes a large amount of coins to burst out of her target. Q: Golden streams of light come from each affected champion leading to Komachi. W: Komachi lets go of the furthest side of her scythe and drags it along the ground as she sprints forward. Upon reaching a target, she swings her scythe upwards in an uppercut. If the target is a champion, she grabs the scythe with her free hand mid-swing and swings it above her head and into the ground behind her. E: Komachi strengthens her grip on her scythe and then swings it, whipping up dust as she swings. The afterimage is a whirling scythe. The scythe may whirl in the air, but the hitbox is always the same. If the swing catches an opponent, they are caught in the middle of the afterimage. R: Komachi emanates a murderous, red aura. She leaves a red glow behind her as she moves and adds a red tint to her abilities. Sprint: Komachi rests her scythe on her left shoulder and sprints, leaning forward. Skins: Floral Komachi -''' Wearing a summer dress and a sunflower theme, even going as far as having a floral engraving on her scythe, Floral Komachi is a very girly and bright skin that shows off her more feminine side. 'Mechanic Komachi -' Sporting overalls and enough grease to cover all of the Rift, Mechanic Komachi shows off her hand built MechaScythe with brand new electric effects and a TON of sparks. Don't forget the gratuitous amounts of references to Ruby from RWBY. Quotes '''Selection Quote: "Ready to rack up some debts, Summoner?" Movement Quotes: "Bring ooooon the money!" "One, Two, Sanzu's comin' for you..." "Another day, another runner." "Let's go find me some more victi- uh, clients." "This better be worth my time, Summoner." "I can feel the money getting closer..." "I better be gettin' paid for this." “Show me the money!” Attack Quotes: "The scythe ain't for show, pal!" "Let me lighten your pockets for you." "What's the current rate for a limb nowadays?" "Give them a coin, take three in return!" "I could break you like a piggy bank! I wonder if gold would come out.." "Pay what you owe, or your life is mine!" “I’ll take back what’s mine.” "Pay up, sucker!" Upon Applying Debt: "It's been great doing business with you." "Better get ready to pay up!" "It's okay, I'll sign it all for you." "Six hundred percent interest, yes, that is correct." "Ka-ching!" Upon grabbing target with Giant Swing: "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" "Get back here!" "I'm not finished with you yet!" "It’s not everyday my target comes to ME." Taunt (Near Rengar) "Hey, it's Rango! How's the hunt been for ya, buddy?" Taunt (Near Thresh) “You hunt souls, I hunt gold. We could make a great team!” Taunt (Near Twisted Fate) “Look who struck it big, hotshot. Ever thought about paying me back?” Taunt (Near Graves) “Hey Malcom, remember who bought you your ticket out of hell?” Taunt (Near Gangplank) “Pirate guy! Who gave you the gold to start up your crew, again..?” Taunted by Caitlyn “It’s about time I put you away, Komachi.” - Reply: “I can assure you officer, my business is 96% legal! Forget that other four, will ya?” Author Notes Komachi's been bugging me for a while. She's gone through 3 kit reworks, 2 lore reworks and has gone in so many different directions. Putting this WIP out there to see if I've finally gone on the right track. She's almost at the finish line, she just lacks: • A League Judgement, but I barely know what goes in one, nor it's purpose. One day, I'll get her finished, and today (29/1/14) is that day! Xypherous wanted to make Komachi into a champion, and that's what I did. It's not exactly how he wanted to do it, but meh. Category:Custom champions